


The One With The Chicken Skewers And Kisses

by rosiespinky (Janyolski)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lisoo, lisoo friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/rosiespinky
Summary: Jisoo is tired from an all-nighter at the Ministry. Lisa comes home from a mission. Seulgi appears in this one. Mention of Wendy and Mina.





	The One With The Chicken Skewers And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delusionofcontrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionofcontrol/gifts).



> This one is dedicated to Sel (@SEEULISOO on twitter, delusionofcontrol here on Ao3, check her works out!!!), my dear friend, who is the biggest Lisoo shipper I know. :) This is thanks for her love and support. I also wanted to write Seulgi into the story as a shapeshifter and chick magnet lmao. Main dancers would be good as operatives, don't you think? With all their smooth moves and their ability to be cute and fluffy but also make you want to drop dead? Yeah. Lol.
> 
> Just something to get us through as we wait for comeback news.

Jisoo drags her feet all the way up to her and Lisa’s shared apartment. She felt like dead weight on two legs. She’d just pulled an all-nighter at the Ministry, trying to find any leads with their recent case. She couldn’t come up with any and her vision wouldn’t show her anything, no matter how hard she tried to trigger it. She’d actually fallen asleep and drooled on her notes when Seulgi, a field agent and operative (and one of Lisa’s rivals when it came to the affections of the women in the office, but unlike Lisa, Seulgi didn’t try and women just fell for her), knocked on her door to get the case file assignment for her new mission.

* * *

 

_ “Hey, Jisoo--” _

_ Jisoo jumped, startled, a piece of paper stuck to the side of her face from dried saliva. _

_ “Wha-- what? Yes,sir!” _

_ Jisoo was half-awake and a mess. Seulgi doubled over in laughter. Jisoo shook her head and pulled off the paper, wiped the drool and tried to fix her hair. _

_ “Wow, I came in here thinking, oh cool, Jisoo is here early, only to see you sleeping on the job.” _

_ Jisoo groaned. _

_ “I haven’t gone home yet, Seul, and I’m too tired and sleep-deprived for jokes. What do you want?” _

_ Seulgi held her hands up. _

_ “Sorry, chief. Just here for the case file on the new assignment, surveillance on the demon families who turned their lives around after the war.” _

_ Jisoo bent down and pulled drawers open, rummaging for the exact file Seulgi needed. She found it after a while, a red folder stamped with PRIORITY in big red letters. _

_ “Here. It’s just simple surveillance. We’re worried they might be targeted next given the pattern of deaths.” _

_ Seulgi nodded. _

_ “Alright, Chief. I got it.” _

_ “Why do you keep calling me ‘chief’? I’m not your supervisor.” _

_ Seulgi shrugged. _

_ “I was watching those crime dramas and it seemed cool to call you that. That way, I get to play like the cool police officer.” _

_ Seulgi beamed, her eyes forming little crescent moons on her face. _

_ “Seul, you’re literally a witch who shapeshifts into a bear who works for the Ministry as an operative. You’re magical James Bond. Why would you want to pretend to be a human cop?” _

_ Seulgi shrugged again. _

_ “They’re just cool.” _

_ Jisoo hummed and waved her away. _

_ “Seriously, though, Chief, you should go home and get some rest. I know Lisa just got home from her last mission. Maybe you can spend some quality time with her, eh?” _

_ Seulgi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Jisoo just face-palmed and groaned. _

_ “How many times do I have to say this? We’re just friends!” _

_ Jisoo threw her hands up the air in exasperation. Seulgi just laughed. _

_ “Whatever you say, Chief. Now, I gotta bounce.” _

_ Jisoo quirked an eyebrow. _

_ “Bounce?” _

_ “Yeah, it’s what cool kids say these days. Peace out!” _

_ The door clicked shut and Jisoo sighed, collecting her files and piling them up neatly. Seul is right. She did need to come home. And knowing Lisa will be there is definitely more motivation. _

_ Jisoo checked her phone. 5 missed calls, 8 messages. _

_ DumbLisa: Hey I’ll be home in a few, do you want anything? Chicken skewers? [9:10 pm] _

_ DumbLisa: Okay I got two boxes of chicken skewers and a six pack. The six pack and one box of chicken is mine, though. You better kiss my feet in gratitude. [9:45 pm] _

_ DumbLisa: Hey, I’m home. You’re still at work? [10:23 pm] _

_ DumbLisa: I called the Ministry and Wendy at the front desk said you’re still there. [10:25 pm] _

_ DumbLisa: More chicken for me, then. [10:30 pm] _

_ DumbLisa: I’m watching Frozen and drinking frozen beer. It keeps warming so easily from my hands though. Can we get Mina from weapons division to knit me gloves that convert my heat to cold so my beer never gets warm? [11:12 pm] _

_ DumbLisa: LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOOORRR~ [11:30 pm] _

_ DumbLisa: Frozen is done. I miss you. Come home. [2:01 am] _

_ There was warmth in Jisoo’s chest and a smile on her face. She looked at the clock which read 6:30 am. Yeah, definitely time to go home. _

* * *

 

Jisoo twists the key into the lock and it clicks. She groans relief.

“Finally. I'm home.”

The seer half-stumbles into their apartment, needing to lie down on her bad so desperately. She comes into the living room and hears snoring. She peeks over the couch and sees Lisa sleeping in an over-sized sweater, no pants, messy lion hair and beer bottles scattered all over the floor. She shakes her head.

“Ugh. Lisa.”

Lisa shifts and shivers. Jisoo waits for Lisa to wake up but when the blonde doesn’t, Jisoo heads over to her room. She passes by Leo and Luca, Lisa’s cats, who are licking each other in their little bed. She gives them each a quick rub behind the ear as greeting.

She opens the door to her room and she’s greeted by happy barking and a wagging tail. Her heart immediately melts.

“Dalgomie, my Dalgomie,” she coos.

Her little maltese dog is excitedly jumping up, asking to be picked up. Jisoo does exactly that and showers him with kisses. She drops her bag on the floor and goes out of her room. She quickly goes into Lisa’s room and grabs the comforter there, bundling it up in her arms and carries it over to its sleeping owner on the couch.

Lisa is still out of it. Jisoo just shakes her head and smiles. She throws the comforter over Lisa’s legs and covers her up to the waist. Jisoo then brushes away the bangs on Lisa’s forehead and presses a kiss there - a rare display of affection for the older girl. Lisa is usually the one who is clingy and tries to kiss her cheeks and she would always push the younger girl away.

No harm in being affectionate now, Jisoo thinks. Lisa is out cold anyway.

“I missed you, too, dumdum,” Jisoo whispers.

Suddenly, Lisa cracks one eye open and a grin spreads on her face. Jisoo blanches.

“Did you just kiss me?”

Jisoo backs away and Lisa shoots up from her lying position.

“No! What are you talking about?” Jisoo denies.

There is a mischievous glint in Lisa’s eyes.

“Jisoo unnie, you just kissed me and said you missed me, too.”

Jisoo gags.

“I did not! Stop accusing me!”

Lisa gets up slowly and Jisoo knows the younger girl is about to attack her with kisses. Jisoo bolts out of the living room, running over the beer bottles, careful not to step on any and slip.  Dalgomie barks as Lisa runs after her.

“AH! DEMON! Get away!”

Lisa snickers.

“But you LOVE me!”

Lisa whines. Jisoo sticks her tongue out at the blonde.

Jisoo doesn't say it and loves acting like she doesn't, but right now there are three things in the world she loves most; magic, her dog, and her dumb best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> It got so long because of the little flashback and interaction with Seulgi lol. Please leave kudos and comments. It fuels my writing. Don't be an ungrateful reader LMAO.


End file.
